Calling You
by takemetocalifornia07
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo. Hilldridge’s sweetest couple; always together. It’s their senior year and graduation is around the corner. Gordo has a surprise that will change Lizzie’s life forever...if this story doesn’t make you cry...I haven't done my job
1. Midnight Rendezvous

Calling You

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo. Hildridge's sweetest couple; always together. It's their senior year of high school and graduation is around the corner. Gordo has a surprise that will change Lizzie's life forever . . . if this story doesn't make you cry . . . I haven't done my job.

Chapter 1- Midnight Rendezvous.

Hand in hand they walked silently in the surf down the coastline. The sun was just rising in the east, their cue that they'd soon have to leave this bliss. They silently agreed to ignore the cue and continue walking. The sun slipped up from underneath the ocean on the horizon just as they sat down in the cool sand wrapped in each other's arms. Finally, he spoke, but almost so soft . . . she could barely hear him.

"Lizzie." He nuzzled his face into her golden blonde hair.

"Hmm." She replied.  
"I have to tell you something." Gordo pulled away and craned his neck to look into her diamond blue eyes. Lizzie reached awkwardly to ruffle her fingers through his dark curls.

"What?"

"It's important. It's going to change our lives, Lizzie . . . The lives I'd hoped we'd share since before I could remember." Gordo felt her stiffen in his arms. She swirled around in the sand to face him . . . neither their hands nor their eyes ever unlocking.

"Oh my God. He's going to propose. What am I going to say?!? Yes! Of course! Say yes! Oh God. Please let that word come out . . .Please don't let me freeze." Lizzie's mind wheeled, but she held her composure by holding a smile on her face the whole time. "Go on" She prompted him.

"Okay . . ." Gordo took a deep breath and his brain almost exploded with words. He'd practiced this thousand's of times but that was shot to hell now. "Lizzie, I . . ."

"Spit it out Gordo! I've known you all my life and you have never been at a loss for words." Lizzie's breath caught in her throat. She felt him tremble. This was almost too much to handle. All of a sudden a beam of light swept down onto the dark beach from the top of the sand dunes.

"Hey! This beach doesn't open until 8:00!" A police officer screamed. He shown his flashlight across the beach looking for others. Realizing it was just the two of them, he swept back to where Lizzie and Gordo had now scrambled to their feet. "You two need to get home . . . You've broken curfew!" The officer attempted to tread slowly down the sand dunes while the couple took off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, in order to get to their cars, they'd have to go back past where the officer was now.

"Lizzie. Come here." Gordo pulled her behind a sand dune abruptly. She giggled as his hand covered her mouth quickly.

"What did you want to tell me Gordo?" Lizzie whispered. She was not an inch from his face. If he were going to propose, she couldn't think of a more romantic opportunity. Gordo looked at the ground.

"I'll tell you later." Gordo stuck his head out from behind the dune as if to avoid Lizzie's confused gaze. "He's gone." He crawled out first and then helped Lizzie up. "We better be getting home." They walked silently back to their cars side by side. When they arrived at their cars, they found a $90 curfew ticket and a $120 trespassing ticket on each windshield.

"How am I ever going to get the money to pay for that?" Lizzie groaned and reluctantly unlocked her car. Gordo leaned over her between the open door and the car.  
"Call me tomorrow." Gordo made her promise.  
"It is tomorrow." She smiled.

"Call me later then." Gordo kissed her softly. Lizzie pulled back and then he shut the door. She drove off and Gordo walked slowly back to his pickup. "Man Gordo, you are dumb. You should have told her." He sighed and started the short drive home.


	2. Father Daughter Moment

Calling You

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo. Hildridge's sweetest couple; always together. It's their senior year of high school and graduation is around the corner. Gordo has a surprise that will change Lizzie's life forever . . . if this story doesn't make you cry . . . I haven't done my job

Chapter 2-Father-Daughter Moment

Lizzie awoke with the sun streaming through her window and onto her sheets. The birds were chirping and her window was still open from when she'd crawled up the lattice last night revealing the sweet aroma of honeysuckle. To her, it was painfully annoying after staying out all night. Not to mention the fact that she was a little upset. When Gordo had called her at midnight asking her to meet him at the beach like they always did when there was important news to be shared, she was extremely excited. But now Lizzie could tell that Gordo's news was not good news. She pulled the covers over her head, ready to sink into a pit of critical thinking, when her cell phone rang next to her on her bedside table. She disgustingly picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey baby." Lizzie heard Gordo's deep voice on the other end of the line.

"I thought I was supposed to call you when I woke up?" Lizzie whined, a little peeved that he might have interrupted her sleep.  
"I just couldn't wait another minute without hearing your voice." Despite herself, Lizzie smiled. "So, did I wake you up?"  
"Actually I was already awake . . . I was just laying here." Lizzie yawned. Her mood was improving. Gordo always had that attribute to make her feel better. "So what are you doing today?" Lizzie glanced at her clock. 12:09. She needed some more sleep.

"Hopefully, something with you." Gordo sounded timid. "I still have to tell you something."

"Yeah, about that, do we need to go some place private to talk?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Um. . .I'll set everything up. You just be ready at 5:00 okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lizzie smiled. She really did love him. She hung up the phone and pulled the covers up to her chin. Even though it was March, it was still chilly for California, and her open window made it feel colder in her room then she liked. She shut her eyes, ready to doze off again.

"ELIZABETH BROOKE McGUIRE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her mom echoed up the empty staircase and into the already cold room that just became icier. Lizzie was out of bed in a flash. She pulled on her robe and house shoes and sprinted for the door. When her mom got that tone, she meant business. She flung her door open, but froze in her tracks when she got to the top of the stairs. On the landing, her mom was standing with a police officer. . . the same police officer that was on the beach with her and Gordo last night. Lizzie felt the desire to dive back under her covers. "Come down here." Jo McGuire stared at her daughter as she descended down the flight of stairs. "Officer Morrow said he found you at the beach early this morning in the presence of a young man. I'm guessing it was Gordo? Anyways he picked up you tag numbers when you guys ran from him and while leaving you're curfew/trespassing tickets am I correct?" Lizzie silently nodded, her eyes directed at the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure a parental figure had been contacted. I'll leave you two alone." Officer Morrow quickly darted to his car.

"You better start talking right away." Jo said shutting the front door. Lizzie remained silent. "Here I'll help you. WHY WERE YOU AT THE BEACH WITH GORDO ALL NIGHT?"

"He said he had something important to tell me." Lizzie said meekly.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Jo inquired.

"I don't know . . . he never got around to telling me" Lizzie felt her cheeks flame up.

"Oh. My. God. Did you have sex with him?" Jo screamed at her daughter.

"NO! I didn't! Mom, I'm not a slut!" she retorted, a lump rising in her throat.

"I'm not so sure I believe you. You did stay out with him all night."   
"I swear Mom. I didn't sleep with him."  
"You know, I'd think it would be best if you stayed away from Gordo for a while."  
"Ha Ha. Fat chance." Lizzie sneered. Her mom was not going to rule her life.

"I mean it Elizabeth. You're not allowed out with him until further notice. I'm going to talk to your father about this. And this!" She held up the notices for her tickets. Jo walked into the kitchen as Lizzie stormed upstairs. She flopped onto the bed crying her eyes out. There was no way that she'd be staying away from Gordo. It would mean a lot of sneaking around, but it was worth it. She wiped her eyes and headed for the shower. She was going with Gordo tonight, whether her parents would let her or not.

When she got out of the shower, the clock read 1:30. She now had to decide how she was going to pull this off. Then she remembered the wonderful news! Her parents were going to a dinner party tonight. She could do whatever she wanted to and they'd never even have to find out. She began scanning her closet for what to wear, but since she didn't know where he was going to be taken her she decided to wait until she asked him. She pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and brushed her hair out. There was a knock on the door.  
"Lizzie, I want to talk to you." Jo said through the door waiting for an approval. When one didn't come, she opened the door anyway. "Your father and I have decided to ground you for two weeks for the tickets. We also agreed on only supervised visits between you in Gordo for that period."

"Mom, that's gay. I'm not sleeping with him." Lizzie glared.  
"Lizzie, you lost my trust by sneaking out with him all night."

"Jo, let me talk to her." Sam McGuire peaked around the door. Jo walked hotly out. "Izzie, Baby. I know you are telling the truth." Her dad sat down on the end of the bed.

"How?"

"Because when you lie you avoid eye contact with us, but this time you're looking directly at me." Lizzie noticed this and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you believe me."

"Now, I have to side with the grounding for two weeks because of the tickets, but as for seeing Gordo, all I have to say is you better be back in this house before we get home from our dinner party tonight." Sam smiled at the sight of his daughter's face lighting up.

"Dad! You're the best!" Lizzie threw her arms around her dad and hugged him tight.


End file.
